


Hold Back The River

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: A birthday visit comes with a promise.





	Hold Back The River

Even she could feel it. The dread, thick in the air since Lucifer had been released. She didn’t need to be a hunter to understand the end was quite probably nigh.

Which made nights like this all the more important. Her birthday had been a few days before; Dean had managed to get away from a case, turning up on her doorstep with an apology and a cupcake in his hands, a single candle melting the frosting as it burned.

Since then, the cupcake had sat on the kitchen counter and they’d spent that time curled up on her living room couch, watching trashy movies and making out.

Now, they were watching the end of Titanic, Dean’s long legs stretched out across the couch, his head in Y/N’s lap as she carded her fingers through his short locks. She wasn’t even paying attention to the film, watching Dean’s eyes reflect the light from the television.

“There was definitely enough room on that door for both of them,” he muttered, tapping his fingers against her knee.

Y/N giggled, shaking her head. “Would you make room for me?”

“Hell yeah,” Dean grinned, rolling onto his back to look up at her. Her hand cradled his cheek, her thumb brushing over his full bottom lip. “What about you?”

“There is always room on the door for you,” she murmured, leaning down to kiss him. Dean arched, one hand grasping the back of her head to pull her closer. When he let her go, Y/N gasped for breath, sitting back as he sat up, giving her an indiscernible look. “What?” she asked shyly.

“I’m gonna do everything I can to come back to you,” he promised, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. “I want you to know that.”

Y/N tilted her head, frowning a little. “Dean… I know things are bad -”

He snorted his amusement at the understatement and she smiled, turning her hand to grasp his fingers. “I got you something,” he announced, reaching for his jacket draped over the back of the couch. Fumbling in the pockets, he pulled out a small necklace case, holding it out to her. “I wanted you to have a piece of me with you. Even when I can’t be here.”

Reaching out, Y/N took the case, opening it carefully. Inside, laid on the cushion, was the ring he’d always worn - she wondered why she hadn’t noticed it missing from his hand. She took hold of it, pulling it free, along with the silver chain it was attached to.

“Look inside,” Dean murmured, getting a little closer. 

Turning the ring in her hand, Y/N’s eyes wandered over the inside of the thin band, seeing the delicate engraving:  _ Always by your side _ .

“No matter what happens,” Dean said quietly, taking her hands as she stared at the piece of jewelry, relinquishing the chain from her hold, “I’m always gonna find a way back to you.” Tears pricked her eyes; Y/N blinked them away, letting him take the necklace to fasten it around her neck.

The ring landed just above the curve of her breasts, right next to her heart. She covered it with her hand, meeting Dean’s gaze with a shaky smile.

“I love you,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Cupping her face, Dean deepened the kiss, his fingers slowly sliding through her hair, loosening it from the ponytail that was already on the cusp of falling out. Y/N’s hands settled on his waist, sneaking up underneath the hem of his shirt.

Impatience made her whine into his mouth, pulling at the thin henley covering him. Dean smirked, pulling back with arousal darkening his eyes. “Someone’s eager,” he mumbled.

“We’ve been making out all night,” she pointed out.

He tilted his head, the smile still on his face. “How about,” he slid one hand down between her thighs, up underneath her skirt, “I give you something to scream about.” His fingers traced the outline of her pussy, dragging her underwear to one side. Y/N grabbed his shoulder, leaning back as Dean started to tease her folds with one thick finger.

“Dean -” His name came out breathlessly and he pushed his finger into her soaked channel, crooking it upward and making her gasp in surprise. Her fingers tightened on his arm, nails digging in through his shirt. 

She wasn’t expecting him to suddenly move, withdrawing his hand and dropping to his knees between her legs. Shoving her skirt up, Dean lowered his head, lapping at her slit. There was an audible thud when her head hit the back of the couch, thighs automatically spreading for him.

“That’s my girl,” he praised, nuzzling into her, the tip of his tongue grazing her clit.

He didn’t give her a moment to prepare, burying his tongue inside her, hands underneath her ass to pull her closer to the edge of the couch cushions. Y/N reached over her head, gripping the back of her seat, spreading her legs further.

The noises he made were obscene; Dean was always enthusiastic about eating pussy and Y/N could spend hours under the thrall of his tongue. It was effortless, the way he could make her cum with just his tongue and his hot breath on the inside of her thighs.

Y/N’s hips jerked up when he sucked her clit between his teeth, gently worrying at it, stimulating the bundle of nerves until she thought she was going to see stars. She yelped when he slid his tongue back down, fucking it into her at a slow, torturous pace.

Whispering his name again, Y/N grabbed his head, grinding against his mouth. A cocky smirk covered his face when she choked out a sob, seeking her end, one he was glad to provide.

He pushed his finger into her, sucking her clit hard, sending her over the edge. Her low moans accompanied her twisting hips, and Dean saw her through, not stopping until she went limp. Pulling away, he crawled up the length of her body, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss.

She could taste herself on his tongue.

Dean landed heavily next to her and Y/N took her chance, forcing her shaky legs to move. Straddling his lap, she ground down onto him, feeling the hard outline of his dick through his pants.

“Your turn,” she purred, reaching down with one hand, the other cradling the back of his neck as she kissed him.

Both of their shirts ended up on the floor, Dean’s pants around his ankles. Shoving him back, Y/N took control, grasping his cock and stroking him slowly. “Fuck,” he grunted through clamped teeth, “baby, feels so good -”

“I know,” she giggled, lifting up with the intention of sinking down onto him. Dean leaned forward, catching one hard nipple as she rose, making her squeak in surprise when he sucked on the pebbled nub. “Dean -”

The tip of his cock brushed her folds and it took all of her concentration to line him up. He turned his attention to her other breast, moaning around it when her heat made contact with his sensitive head. Y/N didn’t stop, easing the bulbous glans into her body, adjusting to the size of him before she started to sink down.

Dean released his hold on her tits, throwing his head back in pure bliss as her warmth enveloped him. She was so wet, so tight; she always felt perfect wrapped around his dick.

They didn’t rush - for a few moments, they simply kissed, connected on the most intimate level, savoring the feel of each other. With so long between each visit, it made the sex all the more potent, and neither of them were left unsatisfied.

Y/N shifted, clenching around his shaft and Dean grunted, breaking the kiss. “Go slow,” he whispered. “Wanna make it last tonight.”

She smiled, nodding as she cradled his face, humming when he grabbed her ass with both hands, kneading it slowly. Taking it as a sign, Y/N started to move, rocking gently in his lap, pressing him deeper with each stroke.

The movie finished, casting the room in an eerie glow, the soft classical soundtrack barely registering to either of them over their own moans and whispers. Dean’s hands remained on her ass, assisting with her leisurely movements, his feet planted firmly on the ground to enable a little thrust from his hips.

Returning his attention to her breasts, Dean smiled when she sighed, her hands in his hair as he worshiped her with his tongue. Each nipple was teased in turn, the salt of her skin making him groan. They were both soaked with sweat, the heat between them building with each passing second.

She was close. He could feel it, the telltale fluttering of her walls around him, the way her entire body tensed. Tossing her head back, Y/N moaned loudly, practically shoving her tits into his face and Dean took full advantage.

“Cum for me,” he coaxed, dragging his tongue over her aching nipples.

Y/N started to move a little faster, almost bouncing in his lap and Dean took over, grasping her asscheeks more firmly as he began to drive up into her.

She came with a piercing cry, her movement stopping entirely - Dean didn’t stop, fucking her hard enough to make the slap of their thighs echo around the room. His own climax was close, tingling right at the root of his cock.

Pulling her off of his lap, he barely noticed her whispered “ _ please, Dean _ ”. He pulled her down onto her back, dragging her skirt and panties off, discarding his pants and laying on top of her, stealing a kiss as he settled between her thighs.

He was inside her again within seconds, forcing a high-pitched squeal as she clung to the cushions. The first thrust was shallow, followed by a deeper one that slammed the tip of his dick right into her g-spot. On the tails of her last climax, it was too much and Y/N screamed.

Dean couldn’t hold it, thrusting into her one last time and holding himself deep. His long drawn out groan of completion made Y/N shudder, her orgasm finalized by the feel of his warm seed in her belly. 

They kissed lazily as they both came down, smiling into each caress. Y/N ran her hands up over his bare arms, her eyes a little glazed over when she looked up at him. “I don’t wanna move,” Dean admitted, nuzzling his nose against hers.

“Me either,” she agreed, giggling as he groaned, his back starting to ache.

Reluctantly, they parted, Dean rolling to her side on the wide couch cushions, pulling her against him. He kissed the back of her shoulder, a contented hum vibrating against her skin. “Love you,” he mumbled, barely audible over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

Y/N smiled, letting her eyes close. “You’re pretty good at birthday presents, Winchester,” she teased, earning a rumble of laughter against her shoulder.

His hand laid across her hip and despite the glorious sex they’d just had, she could feel his cock starting to thicken again, prodding her lower back. “That was just round one.”


End file.
